1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cot, in particular a cot of the type which can be easily taken along and which is designed to be unfolded in an armchair or the like for a baby to sleep in.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such cots are already known which consist of an upholstery which can be folded double with two halves is against one another, whereby a hard core is provided in one of both halves in the shape of half a shell.
A disadvantage of such cots is that they cannot be moved while a baby is lying in it without disturbing the baby.
Indeed, when such a cot is lifted, the shell part which is made of a supple material needs to be supported, in order to prevent that the baby who is lying in the cot would fall out of it, whereby, while supporting the shell part, the baby is indirectly supported as well, which may disturb the baby in his sleep in many cases.
The present invention aims to remedy the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.